Love Perfection
by Kireina Yume
Summary: I'm the "Queen" in my school and have a perfect life that the girls want to have. But actually, my life isn't that perfect since I don't have any boyfriend for almost 17 years! What will the world sees in me when a boy suddenly living in the same roof with me! Oh and spoiler alert, HE'S A JERK!
1. Prologue

**Rin: You already create a new story yet you still create one?!**

**I'M SORRY! I couldn't help my automatic hands and heads! They work without my will!**

**Len: Why don't we just cut the hands off and shot her head with a gu-**

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I SAID I'M SORRY! I HAVE SO MANY INSPIRATIONS FROM MY SCHOOL EXPERIENCE(s)!**

**Vocaloids: ...**

**ANYWAYS! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Why aren't you guys sayin' anything?**

**Vocaloids: Because~ You'll cry at the dark side and you'll blame us for not being yours.**

**...**

* * *

Hi!

My name is Kagamine Rin!

I'm 17, a normal high school girl.

Ok, maybe the 'normal' word must vanish.

Not because I have supernaturals or something! THIS ISN'T A SUPERNATURAL NOR FANTASY FANFICS!

Well, you can say I'm what they always say as "Perfect".

What? I'm not full of myself, I'm just saying what's on my mind.

Why do they call me "Perfect"? Well that's an easy question!

Drop death gorgeous.

Genius

Have many fans, I'm not an idol, but they suddenly make one for me -_-

Popular

Rich

All in all, combined and became "Kagamine Rin"!

I have 2 best buddies, BFFs, girl friends- Oh, their names are Akita Neru and Aria IA.

Neru is... well, she's a phone addict, but she's popular too! Not as much as me of course, 'cause I'm the 'Queen' in school. (Again, not full of myself and I'm not a self-centered jerk)

IA is well known as the 'Shy Princess', 'cause she doesn't talk much, but she will if you get along with her.

But still, I'm still thinking about the "Perfect" stuffs.

Well, apparently, my BFFs have BOYFRIENDS.

You can't call me perfect 'cause I don't have any boyfriends in my whole life, about 16 -almost 17- years.

Neru said that I put the board up too high for the guys too reach.

But that's the boys fault for not reaching it!

I just want a perfect guy for the perfect me, that's all.

I hope one day, my perfect guy will come to the perfect me.

* * *

**Aaaaaannnd DONE!**

**Vocaloids: WHAT?!**

**Well, it IS a prologue, so NO protest!**

**Anyway, R&R please**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

There was a girl with a waist-length hair was sitting on a bench near the soccer field. Staring the team running around from up as if they were ants. Then she looked back at the book on her lap.

And that girl was me, Kagamine Rin. (I know it's sounds Cliche, but come on~ Let me sounded cliche for once~) Because I already introduced myself in the prologue, so I don't need to introduce myself again. I leant my back to the bench as I watched the school soccer team practicing. I was just listening to my earphones while reading a novel I just bought yesterday until a blonde haired girl came to me. I groaned then looked at her.

"What is it, Neru?"

Neru, I already introduced her to you in the prologue, so no need to introduce her again.

"You get the news?"

"What news?"I asked her back, raising my eyebrow, closing my novel and pausing the music.

She sighed, "Didn't I text you already?"she said while swinging her yellow IPhone at my face, "You read my text right."

"Sorry, low-bat~"I snorted while swinging my death orange IPhone on her face (payback), "No need to text me, just tell me right now. Spill the beans, girl!"

She rolled her amber eyes, then pouted.

"Well, I said -texted you exactly- that there will be a hottie in our school, isn't that great, Rinny?"she cheered-fist-up, "I mean, looks like the guy will be perfect with you~"

I scoffed, "What's with me and the hottie anyway?" I narrowed my eyes at her, then sighed, "How do you know that this 'Hottie' IS perfect? It's like you stalk him or something."I teased.

"Pfft! Puh-lease~"she said, swinging her hands, "I already have a BOYFRIEND, and you said that because you're JEALOUS of me."she teased.

I glared daggers at her, crunching my neat novel making it scrutchel? (I don't know if it's a word, but I make it one and no protest since I'm... nevermind) Ok, THAT teasing was SO making my heart wanted to explode! Just because she had a BOYFRIEND, doesn't mean I'm jealous. What? Don't look at me! LOOK AT HER!SHE'S MOCKING THE PERFECT ME! Need I remind her who's the boss? Well, apparently, there's no boss in our group, since... well, we don't. but WHO CARES!

"Yeah, that's what SHE says."I said. Then I opened my novel again ignoring Neru sticking her tongue on me. She kept beaming complains about putting the board blah blah blah, then I plugged my earphones to my ears again. I heard "Tokyo Teddy Bear" sang by Kagamine Rin A.K.A me, and NO. I am NOT an idol. If you want to hear the long story, then *Telling you the flashback* and done. What? I'm too BORE to tell such a cheesy story. Why do you care?

"... and there is no such guy exists- wait, are you even listening to me?"Neru nagged, but I kept hearing my earphones, "Um, hello? Earth to Rin? I was just- Ugh, nevermind. I was just complaining about the board again. I mean, could you please just lowering the board, just give them a chance..."she suggested.

I put my book on my lap, then stared at her, "Last year, I already lower it, and this year, I already lower it TWICE I remind you."I protested.

She rose an eyebrow, "Seriously?" she said with that 'Seriously? Are you kidding me?' face, I hate that face. She sighed then sat next to me, lying, "Whatever, you're unbelievable..."

"Indeed I am, sister. Indeed I am."

* * *

After parking my red Limo in the garage (Yes, I already have my license since I'm 17), I walked into my house, several maids and butlers greeting me. I just greeted them back. I then walked upstairs since my room is in the second floor. My house is a 3 storey. I find it weird to have 3 people living in such a humongous house. Just how many rooms my parents needed anyway? I barely go outside my room! Huh? No, the butlers and the maids don't sleep here. They sleep, well, in a big dorm-like near my coughmansioncough. The maids or the butlers have 1 week break in 2 months, and sometimes I can live alone in this house since my so called parents always leaving for their jobs, but on the good side, they bring me souveniers, yay.

I went to my room, slammed the door not too hard. Then I grabbed some clothes and went off to take a refreshing shower.

**A few minutes later~**

Ah, heaven~

I walked outside from my personal bathroom or shower to my room. I wore a yellow tank top, a black short shorts, and had a little towel around my neck. I drank an orange-flavored milk (that I didn't know that exists) from my mini refrigerator. Sometimes, being rich rocks. You can have anything that looks like didn't exist; like this orange-flavored milk.

Well, my Dad is the President Director of the Kagamine Group and my Mom is a top model, which is why I have the looks.

I slammed myself on my bed, enjoying the fluffy and fruity scent of it until the hell vibrating, ugh...

I grabbed my IPhone -from the little coffee table beside my bed that had an orange lamp and a picture attached on it- I unlocked the IPhone first with my password than I looked at the new e-mail I got.

_**From : neru_phoney**_

_**To : orangegoddess27**_

_**Subject : ...**_

_**Hey! I just looked at the 'Hottie's profile, and he's hot when I saw his photo!**_

_**Just sayin' -texting- if you're interest~**_

Again with the subject? Geez...

_**To : neru_phoney**_

_**From : orangegoddess27**_

_**Subject : re; ...**_

_**Oh WOW, I just can't wait to see that guy... *Insert sarcasm* Need I remind you that you already HAVE a boyfriend?**_

_**And, again, NO, I am not interest at all.**_

Right when I send the e-mail, I already got a reply. As expected from Neru, the Phone Goddess.

**_From : neru_phoney _**

**_To : orangegoddess27 _**

**_Subject : re; re; ..._**

**_Oh COME ONE~ just try for it! I think he suits your type and all! And no, I always remember him 'cause he always running in my mind, thank you very much._**

**_You're sayin' that just to cover that you actually DO interest ;3_**

...

Oh God, why do I befriend with her anyway?

Right before I wanted to reply, I got an e-mail. This time it's from IA.

_**From : ariaIA_lol**_

_**To: orangegoddess27 **_

_**Subject : I have a date with IO!**_

_**OMG, RIN! IO asked me too a date, correction; a dinner . AGAIN. And I NEED your help to help me on fashion. 'Cause your fashion scent is perfect!**_

_**Please answer!**_

I don't know is IA saying this to make me feel bad because I don't go "date" with a boy, or she really needs my help.

Who knows.

_**To : ariaIA_lol **_

_**From : orangegoddess27 **_

_**Subject : Congrats, I'm happy for you...**_

_**Remember your birthday, the day I gave you a black sleeveless knee-length dress? WEAR THAT! And complete it with a shiny pink belt, oh and a pair of pink high-heels Neru got cha' as a gift. And that pair of pearl earings we bought last month.**_

_**There, happy?**_

When I already replying to IA, my phone buzzed as 2 e-mails in... what a quick typer? they can...

_**From : neru_phonie **_

_**To : orangegoddess27 **_

_**Subject : ...?**_

_**Hei, are you mad because I ignored your e-mail because I was e-mailing with Nero?**_

_**If you are, just go out with that Hottie already, I'll give u his e-mail address!**_

...

...

...

_**To : neru_phoney **_

_**From : orangegoddess27 **_

_**Subject : ... What?**_

_**Um, no. I already know that you choose your BOYFRIEND over your GIRL FRIEND (see the space between those words?)**_

_**And no thanks, I rather have a rapist's e-mail address than his...**_

Then I clicked the send button. Then to IA's e-mail~

_**From : ariaIA_lol **_

_**To : orangegoddess27 **_

_**Subject : Oh, don't feel bad, sweety~**_

_**THANKS! It helps a lot. Like usual. I know I can count on you on fashion, Rinny-boo~ **__**And I got an e-mail from Neru sayin' that you interest with this new hottie in our school, no?**_

_**VERY!**_

...

...

...

Why of all people-

**_To : ariaIA_lol _**

**_From : orangegoddess27 _**

**_Subject : Thank you, it helps A LOT..._**

**_Ur welcome ^_^ Don't trust one of her words..._**

**_..._**

And DONE! I then clicked the send button. I kept waiting for the reply until someone knocked outside my room.

I rolled on my bed, feeling the fuzzy feeling of it, then stared at the door. I groaned.

"Yes?"I answered the knock, don't bother to go to the door to open it.

"The Master and the Mistress are calling you, Young Mistress."

Oh how I hate the nickname so much, it's just so... classy?

"In a minute..."I answered. Then I heard footsteps walking away.

It was rare to have my parents to call me, except if it's an emergency or something. I then rolled myself again until I was off of my orange, yellow, and white king-sized comfy bed (long nickname~) I stretched my arms up, threw my IPhone to my bed. Then I grabbed a white unbuttoned-up sweater that had rainbow colored buttons, cute. Then went outside my castle.

I was walking in the hallway, passing a few maids that were cleaning. Until I reached the torturing room A.K.A the so called "Family" room, where my parents always lecture me when I make a mistake like speeding up in the road, ALMOST got caught by the cops. Yup, that happened 3 months ago, ah, memories~ I walked in and spotted my parents with someone I didn't bother to know. Oh please don't be a cop! Mom noticed me then smiled warmly in motherly ways~

"Rin, finally you come."she clapped her hands in excitement, "Please, take a seat next to Kagamine-san."

Now that was plain weird. Why was Mom calling the "someone" with our surnames. Is he, like my long distance lost relative or something? With that, I sat next to "Kagamine-san". Mom smiled, and Dad smiled too which making a creepy aura.

"So,"I started, "What is it, Mom, Dad?"I asked, looking at them both across my seat.

They still put that -creepy- smile on their faces, until,

"Rin,"Dad said with the serious tone -the tone that he never wears, he always wears the "relaxly"? tone- I tilt my head up to find a pair of blue eyes on me, my Dad's exactly, "Do you know him?"he asked, pointing to the boy next to me.

I slanted my eyes, narrowing, "That should be me asking that, Dad. And no, I don't know him at all. If I know him, I... Don't know?"I answered longly?

He nodded then stared at me, "I know you'll say that."he sighed.

Mom just giggled then looked at me, "Rin," she called, "This is Kagamine Len-"

"Is he my relative or something-"

"No, and don't cut people's words, young lady."she said-scolded, "So, as I was saying, this is Kagamine Len, no relations with us, but you know that Kagamine is a common surname."

I nodded.

"So it's pretty usual to have someone has the same surname,"she continued, "And his parents are our friends, and since his parents are off with a long business trip in Europe-"

"Wait, don't tell me-"

"I said no cutting people's words!"she scolded, I shut my mouth then nodded. She took a breath in then out, "Because of that, we invited him to stay with us for a while."

...

...

I stood up then, "Just why the heck is HE living with me!"I protested.

Yes, I protest, normally, girls wouldn't mind, but I'm different! Let's just say everyone will get the wrong... idea. Me, the perfect queen that always put the board UP too high and rejects boys and -as much as I hate to admit it- no boyfriends at all, is now having a stranger living with her. Now that's weird. A LOT.

Dad cleared his throat, "He's staying, not living, Rin."he corrected, "Beside~ I already told you the reason right? Well, Mom exactly."

"Bu-bu-bu-but-"

"And because, a few days later, the maids and the butlers will have a week off, and we have an important business at Hokkaido, "Mom cut me off, "And since you'll be living here alone, so we decided to have Len!"

"But Mom~ If I feel lonely, I could've just called Neru or IA to stay~"I cried-protested-suggested.

"And leave Len all alone in his huge mansion-"

"You always did that to me-"

"NO! Because of that, we left Len here with you! To keep you company!"Mom exclaimed.

I pouted with her attitude. What will my friends thinking about this? A guy, lived in the same roof with a girl who doesn't have any boyfriends yet. They will think we will do... "That" if you know what I mean. I don't know if this a punishment for putting the board up too high or it's a gift for being "Patient"?... I'll go with the punishment.

"Oh, look at the time, time sure do fly really fast!"Dad snapped me out, "Looks like we're off now!"

"WAIT! You're leaving?! As in NOW?!"I stopped them.

They shrugged, "Well, DUH~ what do you expect? Next year?"

What kind of parents I have?

"So BYE!"the bid good-bye as they slammed the door, left me alone with the stranger.

I groaned, rubbing my hair making it messy. I shook my head, then slapped myself mentally! I AM NOT READY FOR THIS! I sighed of frustration, then turned my head to look at the stranger. He noticed me then smiled, I have to admit, his smile was kinda sweet. But that doesn't change anything! I am VERY hard to get. I don't know why, but I like being one! *insert squealing face*

"You'll sleep at the guest room, it's on the third floor, pick one, and don't even bother to disturb me."I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He chuckled, and his 'oh so sweet' smile, turned to be a 'oh the evil sadistic' smirk. What's with the sudden changes? She -I mean HE eyed me, more like studied me, up to down. My right eyes twitched, and my gripped harden.

"What are you-"

"You know,"he cut me off, I looked at him, rose an eyebrow, "You're pretty cute, despite your lack in physical features."he 'COMPLIMENTED' me. I stomped my foot, then looked at him.

"You know that's a sexual harassment, right?"I asked-ordered.

He shrugged, "What do you think?"

I smacked the back of his head, earning some groaned, "Harass me again, I swear I'll cut you into pieces."I threatened.

He tilted his head up, giving me the same smirk, "We'll see about that."

With that, I left the family room, with an angry pout plastered on my face.

Oh it's ON, alright!

* * *

** I know chapter 1 isn't that fun, but bare with it for a while, 'cause I have one, two... homeworks left, so I made the chapter in a rush. Sorry if it's not satisfying you guys! DEEPLY SORRY!**

**Vocaloids: R&R PLEASE!**

**Oops, I almost forgot!**

_**To : 3**_

_**OF COURSE I CAN! Actually, at the first time, I already make IO's IA's girlfriend XD**_  
_**Oh, and I LIKE IA's Six trillion years and a night! **_  
_**You can call me what ever you please as long it's not something bad~**_

* * *

_**To : ReiRui Fan XD**_

_**Hello!**_  
_**I'll think about it.**_  
_**Because I also like ReiXRui since their appearances like Rin and Len XD**_  
_**I'll update as soon as I can, and HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! Hope you like it, I HOPE.**_

* * *

_**To : JustPassin'By**_

_**No need to say anything, 'cause I don't really sure about the story, but since there are people interested in this story! I'll keep on writing until the very end!**_  
_**THANKS BTW!**_

* * *

_**To : Guest**_

**Thank you, Guest-san!**

* * *

_**To : B.L**_

_**I'll update it ASAP! Thanks!**_

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**I AM SO HAPPY! TEARS OF HAPPINESS ARE OUT OF MY EYES! TTWTT**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~ **

_I was standing on some what I guess as a balcony, watching the night sky with the stars twinkling around. The moon was full, giving more the romance atmosphere._

_I was wearing a sapphire-colour strapless dress that goes 'till my knees. If I was correct, there were ruffles under it, and it was kinda bugging me. I was wearing a shiny black high-heels. A black belt was covering right above my waist. I wore a golden-colored watch on my left wrist. Instead of wearing my usual white pins and my bow, I wore a black ribbon that held strands of my hair that tied into braids. I gotta admit, I looked good at it. What am I talking about? I am the Perfect Queen~ (Cocky mode : On)_

_A glass of wine I guess, was on my right hand, since my hands were on the fence. I took a sip, and it was tasty._

_"Hey,"_

_A voice called from behind, ruining my peaceful Lalaland. But to my surprise, I didn't angry about it. I just turned my back to the source and found a dazzling blonde guy standing there. Wow... this is the first time I commented a guy like that._

_He was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, a yellow tie that he hang it loosely, and an unbuttoned black jacket or blazer . A black pants and a pair of shiny polished shoes. I couldn't see his face since his bangs covering it. This is like one of those comic or anime scenes! And yes, your Perfect Queen is (sort of) like those._

_"What?"I answered, taking another sip of the wine._

_"A lady mustn't let herself got a cold since you're wearing that dress."he chuckled._

_I just rolled my eyes, and turned to gazing at the full moon._

_"What do you want?"I asked bitterly, heck, more like an order._

_"What do I want?"he repeat, "Well I want- RIN!"_

_... what?_

_I turned my back to him, he was like, shouting._

_"RIN!"he shouted again, "RIN! WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"_

_Er... what? _

* * *

I shot my eyes open as I just realised a figure was on top of me. My pair cerulean eyes met with azure. The figure had a blonde hair like a girl, and his lips formed a playfully smirk. When it was clear to see again, and I get my gaze fixed, I realized something.

"EEP! PERVERT!"I yelled as I pushed Len from me, of my bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IN MY ROOM?!"

"Ouch..."he groaned, totally ignoring question, "That hurts you know, Rinny..."

"You deserve it, you son of a bit- 7.50 AM?! CRAP! I'M GOIN' TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

With that, I ran straight to my bathroom AFTER taking a robe or a towel. I quickly finished taking a shower, and ran straight ahead to my room, WITH a robe. I'm not a slut. I ran to my closet, ignoring some of my clothes falling off since the closet was rather small for my clothes. Meh, I need a bigger one. I grabbed my uniform and my undergarments, and started untying my ro- Wait a second...

I looked at the person who was sitting on my bed, staring at me with a grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes on him. He noticed me and smiled.

"Well, go on. I won't interrupt."he said, motioning the "go on" hand.

A vein popped in my head. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU PERVERT!" and I kicked his ass towards the window. Not the door. I heard a loud crash down there, and some yelling like "THE HELL?! ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!" well... at least he's still alive.

As I was done changing, I grabbed my bag and phone that I charged in the outlet, and stormed off of my room. I ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a banana and on orange for breakfast, since I only had- OH THE FRIGGIN' ORANGES! 5 DAMN MINUTES LEFT?!

I ran to the garage and hop on my red cab-

"Hey,"

A voice called from... okay, why's the scene almost like my dream. A coincidence I guess. I looked behind and found Len, laying on the wall.

"What do you want?"I asked bitterly.

And I noticed something. Len. He wore my school uniform. Boy uniform, correction. Just imagine Len wearing a girl uniform... STOP THE LALALAND, RIN!

"Get off,"he demanded.

My eyes got widened from his order, "What the hell are you talking about?! It's my car and I'm goin' to be late!"

He rolled hie eyes, "Newsflash, WE are going to be late, since I'm enrolled in your school too, Miss. Potty Mouth."

My jaws dropped and swinging with the air. Let me get it clear...kwjhdlhiwqhfdijwbufguiwqbfbcjbjwibejckfbji webji O.o HE WHAT?!

* * *

"LEN! HARDER! FASTER! PUSH IT FASTER!"

"I TRIED RIN! BUT THIS IS MY LIMIT!"

"LEN, I'M NOT SATISFIED HERE!"

"WELL I AM!"

"JUST GET THE CAR GO FASTER SO THE WIND CAN BLEW! NEED I REMIND YOU THAT WE ONLY HAVE... SOME... MINUTES BEFORE THE BELL RINGS?!"I screamed at him. **(1)**

"YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE SPEED LIMITS RIGHT?"

"YES, BUT WHO CARES?! Plus, stop shouting when we're next to each other..."I pointed out, crossing my arm on my chest.

"Look who's talking..."he said, looking pissed.

Again, WHY do I let him to drive? This is MY car, and yet he forced me to sit on the passenger seat.

I was muttering some curses. I looked like his little sister here! We're not related! As if! YUCK!

"You know you're ugly with that face."Len snapped me out.

I flinched and turned my head at him, glaring imaginary daggers right into that chest where the heart beats!

"As if I care..."I mumbled. He just ignored my respond by whistling a tune. I facepalmed.

When we arrived at my -our- school, Len parked MY car on an empty lot. I got off from the car and slammed the door close. While Len just shut the door since he knew it's not his car. But the matter is, HE KEPT THE KEY! MY PRECIOUS CAR KEY THAT HAS A CUTE KEYCHAIN! What am I talking about?

I growled under my breath and started to walk with Len following me and walked beside me. He was close. TOO close. Our hands ALMOST touching. Ew, I don't want Len's cooties.

"RINNEH!"

I turned my head around, same with Len, and found a pink haired girl running towards us- I mean me and Len. There is no "Us" between me and Len.

IA ran with her usual bubbly aura, opposite of mine since my life was already worse. She then tackled me to a hug, which making us fell on the ground with Len backing off.

"IA?! STOP IT!"I demanded, pushing her off of me.

"Why~?"she whined, "I miss tackling my Rinny!"

"And I don't since your tackling almost killed me."I groaned, narrowing my eyes on her.

She pouted with swinging her hands in the air, "That's so mean, Rinny! You know you love me actually!"she giggled. "Oh and thanks for helping me on my date! You're my hero!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."I said, rolling my eyes.

Me and IA stood back and dusting our skirt from the dust. IA then glanced at Len, then looked at me again, smirking.

"Owh Rinny~ From all people, you choose him already? A feisty one I see."she teased.

"Ew, I don't like him. As if I would love that shota."I stuck my tongue out with an "Ew, disgusting" face.

"Who's you call shota, Ms. Flat Board?!"Len exploded, "Well at least I'm a sexy shota!"

"Sexy Shota my ass!"I mocked.

**IA's POV (Hooray, a POV that ain't Rinny's!) **

I kept looking at the duo Kagamine, arguing and mocking each other.

They looked cute together ^w^

Actually, I know that guy is Kagamine Len-kun, 'cause Nerucchi mailed me yesterday night. I gotta admit, he's kinda hot. But not as hot like my boyfriend. He's too... shota or short.

Oh, yeah. Before I continue, let me introduce myself.

My name is Aria IA. 17 years old. One of Rinny's partner in crime, best bud, etc. I have an extremely long baby pink hair and sky blue eyes. I have a boyfriend that Rinny the "Perfect Queen" doesn't have, and that's Megurine IO, Megurine Luka-senpai younger brother. I mean, IO's hot ;)

Without Rinny and Lenny's notice, cute right? I gave Len a cute nickname that matches Rinny's, Nerucchi came, walking with her phone like usual.

She's just like me, she has what Rinny's doesn't have, and that's Hatsune Mikuo-kun, that bitch's younger brother. Thank goodness her brother isn't a bitch like her.

"Mornin' Nerucchi~"I greeted.

"Mornin'"she greeted shortly 'cause she was still on her phone typing. But she stopped when she noticed Rinny and Lenny, still arguing with each other. "Did I miss something?"she asked, averting her eyes from her phone.

I laughed and nodded, "A lot, exactly."

She stared at Lenny and whispered to my ear, "He's that new guy right?"

I nodded, "He looks so good with Rinny, right?"

She nodded and took a picture of them, "For one of my memory."

We giggled forgetting about the Kagamine who kept arguing. Then we chat for a while until a loud thump disturbed us. We looked towards the Kagamine and saw Rinny was on top of Lenny. Let's just say a VERY awkward position they were. An awkward silence taking over us until Nerucchi took a picture of them.

She giggled deviously and hissed, "For blackmailing~"

Rinny quickly got up with a red face because embarrassment and Len stood up as well with the same face.

Aww, we have a tsundere couple~

"Ne-Neru! Erase that this instant!"Rinny demanded with the same face.

Nerucchi stuck her tongue her out to her, "No way! It's for a memory and blackmailing." she said with an evil tone in "blackmailing."

Note to self : Don't do awkward things in front Nerucchi.

I giggled and said, "Nerucchi, can I have that picture too?"

"'Course you can. Here."

Rinny's face went red like a tomato, same with Lenny. And with that, Nerucchi took another picture.

Rinny and Lenny then exploded, and we just laughed at them mockingly. But then our laughs went off when a teal-headed bitch walked in the hall. She walked with her chin up as if she was more higer than everyone. Man I hate her.

**Rin's POV **

That bitch...

I looked at her as she walked passed us. And I swear that she glared at me and gave Len a simple smile. Len just rose an eyebrow for a respond. What a pervert...

That bitchy bitch Hatsune Miku. The EX-queen in this school after that incident. I hate her guts and vice versa. I just want to rip those twin-tails apart from her teal head! You don't know how much I hate her.

To tell you the truth, we WERE friends. Best friends. And I can't even believe that I had that kind of relationship with her. When we were friends, we were in good terms, but then again, I realized that she mocked me behind my back and started to kind of bully me for no reason. I mean, WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG TO HER?! And there was the time when she spread bad rumors about me being a slut. That time, almost all of the students avoided me, but thanks to Neru, everything's now back to normal. Well, you know what she did.

Looks like Neru and IA hate her guts too, that's why they glared at her when she passed by. Did I ever mention that I love them?

"Wow,"Len broke the silence, "That girl was kinda hot."

I elbowed him and accepted a groan from him.

"Seriously, your taste is so bad in women."I spat.

He shrugged, "Well at least she has more curves that you-OW OW OW! STOP PINCHING! MY ARM WILL TURN RED!"

"That's payback, Mr. Shota."I hissed and released my fingers from his arm.

He groaned again, and rubbed his arm for the paint to be gone.

I sighed and started walking, "Let's go, we'll be late."I informed and my friends and Len followed me from behind.

_Just forget that scene Rin..._

* * *

**Me : ****2. 067 words without the author's note. Don't say that you ain't satisfied, 'cause I'm typing this while listening to "Soundless Voice" and "Proof of Life" over and over until they stuck in my head.**

**Len : So sad, in that song, Rin's dead.**

**Rin : And Len joined me after that ;)**

**Me : Today I have a day off from school, so no school WOOHOO! Oh and about those songs, I'll make a story about it, please read if I REALLY publish it.**

**(1) When my friend read that scene, she looks like O_O She then looked at me then the fic and me again, then the fic. I just shrugged. Then she continued reading it and then she sighed in RELIEF. I just rolled my eyes and muttered "Pervert".**

**See ya in the next chapter! **


End file.
